Feline Sharp
Słowo o sobie ,,Co tu dużo mówić, nie jestem aniołkiem. Właściwie, jeśli mi podpadniesz to mogę szybko stać się ucieleśnieniem twoich koszmarów, więc lepiej nie zachodź mi za skórę, jeśli nie chcesz tego żałować. Jestem buntowniczką, która lubi prowokować, naginać zasady, łamać reguły i ogółem być w centrum zainteresowania, czy to pozytywnego czy też nie. Jeśli mnie wkurzysz to jest z tobą źle, ale gdy wkurzysz moje straszyciółki, to możesz sobie zacząć kopać grób. Jestem dość impulsywna i działam pod wpływem emocji, więc lepiej zapamiętaj te słowa." Osobowość Feline to prawdziwy wolny strzelec, chodzący własnymi ścieżkami, mający własne, odmienne zdanie i głuchy na polecenia innych. Kotka ma trudny charakter i jest zdecydowanie buntowniczą postacią. Uwielbia się wdawać w dyskusje, kłócić z innymi i ich denerwować. Ma swój własny sposób bycia i zachowania. Nie ma dla niej znaczenia w jakim miejscu się znajduje, zawsze jest taka jak jej pasuje, nie zważając na otoczenie. Feline nie potrafi dogadywać się z rozsądnymi i ułożonymi potworami, jest zła, kiedy ktoś jej wytyka błędy i nie umie przyjmować krytyki. Nie lubi słuchać czyiś poleceń i jest momentami opryskliwa lub wręcz chamska. Jednakże dla przyjaciół potrafi się dostosowywać, lecz w towarzystwie potworów za którymi nie przepada może celowo pogorszyć swoje zachowanie. Feline to typ buntowniczki, której nie warto zajść za skórę, jeśli nie chce się później tego żałować. Kotka lubi też być w centrum uwagi i staje się zazdrosna, gdy inny potwór skupia na sobie całą uwagę innych. Upiorka ma nieco zszarganą opinię, przez swoje zachowanie, ale nie znaczy to, że dla swoich straszyciół nie jest prawdziwą, lojalną przyjaciółką, o czym przekonała się wiele razy Pardy Speckle. Wygląd Feline to kotka o szafirowych oczach, bujnych kasztanowych włosach i beżowo-brązowej sierści. Jej wygląd został zainspirowany kotem syberyjskim. Relacje Rodzina Feline jest córką kotołaków. Jej tata jest policjantem, a mama prawnikiem. Pod tym względem Feline uchowała się we wpływowej rodzinie, na którą nie można powiedzieć złego słowa. Jednak kotka nie ma najlepszego kontaktu z rodzicami. Z powodu buntowniczego charakteru, często dochodzi do kłótni między nimi. Rodzice mocno kochają córkę, chociaż momentami są już na skraju wytrzymałości psychicznej, użerając się z upartą Feline. Przyjaciele Feline najlepiej dogaduje się z Pardy Speckle. Kotki często sobie pomagają i ratują się wzajemnie z opresji. Feline w towarzystwie lamparcicy potrafi zachowywać się inaczej niż ma w zwyczaju. Kotka za to nie przepada za resztą przyjaciół Pardy, więc rzadko daje się wyciągnąć na grupowe wypady. Jednak jeśli już się na to zgodzi, wtedy przekomarza się ze wszystkimi, a najbardziej z Jesteene Joke, którą obrała jako gówny cel swoich docinków. Miłość Feline twierdzi, że miłość to nie jej klimaty, jednakże skrycie podkochuje się w szkolnym buntowniku, zabójczo przystojnym chłopaku o imieniu Brian Capricorn. Nie wiadomo, czy chłopak odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary Ksywka: Feline nie ma ksywki. Wątpie, żeby ktokolwiek odważył się ją nadać. Ulubione powiedzonko:' Feline nie ma ulubionych powiedzonek. W szkole najbardziej lubi: Szaloną naukę. ... a najmniej: Historię nieumarłych. '''Zwierzątko: Nie posiadam. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez:' Naszyjnika z krzyżem. Ulubione kolory:'' Czerwony i łososiowy. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Jego wnętrze przypomina mroczny cmentarz. Panuje w nim bałagan, z którego Feline czerpie inspiracje do stylizacji na bloga. '''Ciekawostka:' Feline jest kotołakiem syberyjskim. Zdolności *'Koci instynkt' - Feline cechują pewne kocie zachowania, które czasem mogą być pomocne lub wręcz przeciwnie. Są to ciekawość, fascynacja ciągiem przyczynowo-skutkowym, spryt oraz pogoń za jakimś obiektem *'Pazury' - Feline potrafi chować i wysuwać pazury. Jednakże rzadko używa tej zdolności, gdyż na ogół jest przyjazną upiorką. *'Widzenie w ciemnościach' - Feline dzięki swojej kociej naturze ma możliwość perfekcyjnego widzenia w ciemnościach. *'Zręczność' - Będąc kotołakiem Feline ma zwiększoną zwinność i elastyczność, dzięki czemu zawsze spada na cztery łapy. *'Wiele żyć' - Feline posiada nie jedno a aż 9 żyć. Dzięki temu jak umrze może odrodzić się na nowo co daje jej swoistą długowieczność. Jest to oparte na legendzie, wg której koty posiadają 7 lub 9 żywotów. 'Umiejętności' *'Stylizacje - '''Można kotce wiele zarzucić, ale każdy przyzna, że Feline ma wyczucie stylu i wie jak dobierać stylizacje. *'Sztuka prowokacji '- W Straszyceum jest wiele niegrzecznych upiorów, ale Feline ze swoimi odzywkami może spokojnie plasować się na podium. Ciekawostki *Feline urodziła się 11 października *Feline jest prawdopodobnie jedynym tak specyficznie umaszczonym kotołakiem w szkole *Włosy kotki są naturalnie kręcone *Upiorka jest bardzo impulsywna. Często wdaje się w dyskusje i uwielbia się kłócić z potworami, które mają inne zdanie niż ona. *Feline ma ok 1,70 wzrostu. *Imię upiorki oznacza kot, zaś jej nazwisko ''ostry co nawiązuje do jej charakteru. *W początkowej wersji, Feline miała być beżowym kotołakiem o żółtych oczach i czerwonych włosach. Kotka miała też mieć na nazwisko Catnip. Można to zaobserwować na oficjalnym profilu Pardy Speckle w sekcji przyjaciele. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|163px|KotołakKotołak - w literaturze polskiej określenie zostało po raz pierwszy użyte przez Konrada T. Lewandowskiego, polskiego pisarza fantastyki, w opowiadaniach o kotołaku Ksinie. Kotołak występuje także w "Eragonie" – powieści fantasy napisanej przez Christophera Paoliniego. Został przedstawiony jako czarny kot z nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami (porozumiewanie się myślami z innymi stworzeniami, przybieranie ludzkiej postaci). Istota ta pojawia się również w systemach gier fabularnych, np. w serii The Elder Scrolls. Kotołaki nazwano tam Khajiitami. Kotołak opisany został także w serii "Świat Czarownic" - "Brama Kota", "Lampart" oraz "Rok Jed". Występuje tam jako człowiek zmieniający się w razie potrzeby w kota, lamparta, śnieżnego kota. Neon Monster Card Każdy potwór ma swoją neonową kartę identyfikacyjną w swoich ulubionych kolorach. thumb|left|276px|Karta identyfikacyjna Feline Stroje Chic of Deadiolan Feline CoD.png Meta timeline *LilyWolf zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Sharp Feline *LilyWolf zastrzega grafikę związaną z Feline Sharp *Feline Sharp występuje w filmie ,,On the CATwalk *Feline Sharp otrzymuje Neonową Kartę Identyfikacyjną Galeria Feline2.png Kategoria:LilyWolf Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone